Mirrors commonly used on automotive vehicles are mounted to the side of the vehicle body in a fashion which allows for pivoting of the mirror for adjustment. Frequently, these mirrors are adjustable from the interior of the vehicle by means of a remote control device such as a Bowden wire control assembly. The mirrors also can be manually positioned from outside of the vehicle. In either case, the mirror is pivotably mounted to a base secured to the side of the vehicle. Since the mirror is supported on an arm secured to the vehicle, vibration of the mirror will occur during vehicle travel. When the vibrations of the mirror are not synchronized with the vibration of the vehicle, the images which are reflected in the mirror will become blurred. Accordingly, the mirror is not able to be used by the driver in a safe and easy fashion. The problem of vibration is enhanced when the mirrors are relatively large or heavy such as occurs when they are mounted in a housing as is often the case with a remotely controlled mirror. The same vibration problems exist in mirrors mounted on the passenger side of the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need to eliminate or reduce this independent vibration of the mirror in order to enable the driver to use the mirror.
Various types of mountings for pivotably supporting a mirror have been suggested in the prior art. For example, Stelma, U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,271 issued Jan. 18, 1977, and commonly assigned with this application, discloses a mirror assembly wherein the mirror is mounted for pivoting movement in a fashion which reduces mirror vibration. The pivotal mounting for the mirror includes mating curved surfaces which function essentially as a ball and socket joint. Preferably, a cross-shaped projection extends from the mirror support into a corresponding recess in the rear of the mirror. The curved surfaces allow for a controlled rotation of the mirror while substantially reducing blurring of images due to vibration. The mirror shown in the Stelma patent is preferably controlled from the interior of the vehicle by means of a Bowden wire control.
The Cosh U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,784 patent, issued Sept. 12, 1978, describes another form of a cable control for rotating a mirror. The mirror is mounted to a backing plate having two outwardly extending legs which are secured to the interior of the mirror housing. The plate also includes two pivot pins and a centrally located taper pin which are received in an antirotation washer secured to the back surface of the mirror to minimize movement of the mirror during vehicle travel.
The Sutton et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,823 patent, issued Nov. 20, 1979, discloses another form of a remotely controlled mirror wherein the mirror housing is molded of a foam plastic material which is said to dampen the effects of vibration. The housing includes pillars which bear against the back of the mirror so as to dampen the effects of vibration and restore the mirror to an equalibrium position so as to minimize the effects of vibration.
The Brubaker U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,956 patent, issued Feb. 26, 1980, describes another form of a remotely controlled mirror having a projection extending from a bracket so as to pivotably support a mirror. The mirror includes a groove on its back surface which receives the projection.
While the above-referenced patents all describe pivotably mounted mirrors which in some cases may be remotely controlled, it is desirable to further reduce the effects of vibration on the mirror in order to prevent blurred images. Accordingly, it is desirable to support the mirror in a fashion which reduces the effects of vibrations while providing a pivotable mounting so as to allow for adjustment of the mirror.